Beast
Beast, real name Henry Hank McCoy, was a gym coach and chemistry teacher at Bayville High School before his latent transformation into his apelike form could no longer be controlled with the medications he had formulated upon first learning of his mutation. He was forced to retire and join the X-Men. History Hank McCoy was a colleague of Professor Charles Xavier. He possess latent X-Genes and was able to suppress his mutation through mental discipline and later a serum he developed. McCoy was excited to study Superman's Kryptonian physiology and anatomy, and discovered the reasons for his immunity to X-Gene powers. A year later, McCoy was unable to suppress his mutation as he shown signs of waking at all hours of the night; becoming agitated at times and growing violent urges. He eventually succumbed and transformed into a blue, apelike creature. After his transformation, McCoy delved into a feral mentality and almost attacked Principal Edward Kelly if not for Superman's intervention. McCoy fled into Bayville Park where he was almost captured by the Friends of Humanity; fortunately, Superman and the Fantastic Four arrived in subduing the F.O.H. McCoy was then confronted by the X-Men and was able to be calmed down by one of his students, Spyke, who reached through to him by rehearsing a passage from Macbeth that McCoy had assigned Spyke to read. Professor Xavier was then able to telepathically convinced McCoy to regain control over himself. Thereafter, McCoy was brought to the Xavier Institute where he recovered in the infirmary. Although he was offered with an Image-inducer to continue his teaching, McCoy refused as he decided that he had been hiding away his mutation throughout his life too long and willing to not do so anymore. Given his mutation, McCoy was forced to retired from his job and decided to enroll in the Institute as an instructor. He was earlier offered by Lex Luthor in working for LexCorp to utilized his intellectual talents, but generously declined as his place is in teaching. Powers and abilities When his mutation could no longer be repressed, Hank's physique changed into a blue-furred, ape-like creature. This new physiology grants him superhuman strength, speed (by running on all fours), stamina, reflexes, balance, endurance and agility. His feet turned into large paws with opposable thumbs, which he can use to grasp objects or climb almost any suface and terrain with superhuman dexterity. Personality An intelligent man with a passion for teaching, Hank is shown to be very friendly and warm to others. He's can be very enthusiastic for discoveries, as shown when he performed the test to assess Superman's power level. When his mutation finally emerged, he felt like a "beast" inside which caused him to go wild and angry. Even after regaining control, he was shown to be somewhat concerned by the urge of going into the wild for a bit, and the thought of actually enjoying it, until Superman assured him that he felt similar in regards to his own ability of flying, and that there was nothing wrong with being both beast and man. Relationships Background information Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men members Category:Men Category:Heroes